Camp Rock: A Niley Story
by LightweightLove
Summary: What if Miley that went to camp rock? And it was Nate that was a arrogant rock star not Shane?
1. Chapter 1

***Disclamer* I do not own the Jonas Brothers ):****or Miley Cyrus. **

**This is a new story to make up for Just Friends and Workaholic. I started it ages ago and I thought heyy I should post this on Fan Fiction. I have tonnes of Ideas for this story even tho im like writing 3 more on my computer and in my notebook. I also had to write a fairytale for an English assignment which of course I made Niley. Anyway sorry for not updating Just Friends or Workaholic. Please. Review this story! I love hearing your comments. On to the Story... **

With Miley (Miley's POV)

"Miley Ray get your butt out of bed, your leaving for Camp Rock today!"Shouted my Dad.

Camp Rock! I'm going to Camp Rock! I've been waiting for this day since like forever!

"I'm up dad" I replied

I got up got showered and changed into a pair of jeans, a black and white stripy long sleeve shirt and a red vest. "Perfect"' I whispered to myself I straightened my hair and put on some make up. I walked down stairs with my luggage.

"Ready Bud?" Dad asked

"Yeah, lets go!" I replied

With Nate(Nate's POV)

"WHAT! YOU CAN'T JUST SEND ME TO SOME CAMP IM THE NATE GREY! WHAT ABOUT TOUR?" I screamed at my 2 older brothers

"You're going, what happened to you man? You used to be cool and just love music, now you're just a jerk!" Snapped Shane

"Maybe I just grew up!" I pointed out

"Yeah sure, grew up into a jerk that just uses girls to sleep with them and then break their hearts" told Jason

"WHATEVER!" I shouted

"You might wanna go pack" smirked Shane

"Urghh" I exclaimed as I stomped to my room and slammed the door.

2 hours later Camp Rock

Miley's POV

"Bye dad, see you at Final Jam" I smiled and kissed my dad's cheek then walked up to the registration table.

"Hi I'm Miley Stewart"

"Well, Miley I'm Mr Brown, you can call me Uncle Brown though, you're in cabin 112, here's your map and schedule" he said in an English accent as he handed me my map and schedule. "Thanks" I said and then walked off to find my cabin.

I got to my cabin and found another girl already their unpacking. "Hi I'm Miley" "Mitchie" replied the girl.

"So what classes you have?" asked Mitchie after we both finished unpacking

"Uhmm" I looked at my schedule "Dance, Singing and Acting" I replied

"Me too!" smiled Mitchie

With Nate (Nate's POV)

Well I guess there is a good part of going to this Camp, all the hot girls that I can tap. I mentally smirked at the thought of all the girls throwing themselves at me.

"Nate were here, have fun" smirked Shane

"Don't worry I will" I smirked back

"Nate you can't just use girls for your 'needs' "sighed Jason

"Whatever, see you whenever" I got out of the limo. I saw Uncle Brown so I walked up to him.

"Hey Nate" greeted Brown

"Hi" I said in a pissed way. What I didn't wanna be here so I'm gonna be pissed!

"Nate, you're in cabin 113 on your own, so no one has to deal with you and you arrogant ways" Brown explained

"Yeah sure whatever" I muttered as I walked to my cabin

When I was walking to my cabin when I heard girls laughing in the cabin next door. 1 girls laugh was so intoxicating. I need to know who that girl is. Wait, No I don't I'm here too tap girls not fall in love.

I walked into my cabin and just threw my stuff on my bed. I walked back outside and started walking around looking for girls to have 'Fun' with.

I saw a girl walking around with long black hair and she was wearing a pink mini skirt and tight tank top. I walked up to her and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around and went wide eyed.

"Hi I'm sure you know who I am, so wanna come to my cabin?" I asked

"OMG, your Nate Grey!" she shouted

"Yeah, that's my name, so Watcha say, me and you my cabin tonight?" I asked again

"S-sure" she answered "By the way I'm Selena"

"Yeah, okay" I said rudely I mean I don't need to know her name. All I need her for is for a quick fuck.

With Miley (Miley's POV)

"Did you hear that Nate Grey is going to be teaching hip hop?" asked Mitchie

"Yeah, but don't you think he's a jerk thought, I mean he walked out of Connect 3's music video and cost the record label millions of dollars, he uses girls for his 'needs'"

"Haha, Truee" Laughed Mitchie

"Wanna go for a walk around the campus?" I asked "I kinda need some air"

"Sure"

We walked out of our cabin and spotted Nate Grey walking up to the cabin next door. OMG, were gonna be hearing noises from that cabin at night. HAHA you know what I mean.

He looked up at us and smiled, I smiled back and our eyes locked and I couldn't seem to tear mine away from his chocolate brown eyes.

Nate's POV

I looked up and saw a really hot girl, I smiled, wait what? I smiled why did I smile, I should have smirked, what was happening to me? 3 hours at camp and its already changing me. I walked into my cabin. I called Shane's Mobile and waited for him to answer.

(Nate normal, _Shane Italic_)

_Sup Nate?_

Dude, I need to get out of here I don't know what's happening to me

_*Sign*Nate you gotta stay, you're the bad boy of the press, it's not good for the band_

Shane, I've learnt my lesson, I've had a cold shower, Looked at a tree, it's been 3 hours and I need hair Product!

_DUDE GET OVER IT *Hangs up*_

"URGHHH!" I screamed and punched my pillow


	2. Chapter 2

The Next Day

With Miley

I walked in to Hip Hop class and waited for Nate to show up guess he was going to be late, so I walked outside and waited on the porch. I saw Nate walk up with Brown.

"Why do I have to teach them Hip Hop, I'm Nate Grey for crying out loud!" Shouted Nate

Why is he such a jerk?

"Stop acting like it's all about you!" Brown shouted back.

"In my world it is!" Nate said back in a way that like he thought he owned everything

Nate turned around and saw me, sighed and walked in; I followed and sat down next to Mitchie.

"Okay, grab a hat and a mic" Ordered Nate

We did as we were told and grabbed a hat and mic

1 hour later we are all exhausted and Nate was just pushing us.

"Nate can we please rest?" Asked Mitchie out of breath

"Sure, everyone can go except Miley"

Urghh, why does he want me to stay?

Everyone left and it was just me and Nate.

"What do you want Nate?" I asked kinda pissed

"I want you Babe" He said like he would actually get me.

I laughed "In your dreams" I replied

He walked closer to me and I backed up against the wall. Oh crap I'm trapped.

He smirked and put his hands on either side of me on the wall and lent down and put his lips to my ear "Well I guess I'm having a good dream then" With that he lent down and pressed his lips to mine. When he kissed me, I felt something I've never felt when I kissed other guys. I kissed back and put my arms around his neck, he smirked into the kiss. I pushed him against the wall then pulled away from the kiss, and ran out the door leaving a dumb founded Nate standing there in the room alone.

Nate's POV

"She so wants me" I smirked and walked back to my cabin that was the only class I had to teach today.

I got back to my cabin and laid down on my bed. I could still feel her lips on mine; I sighed and started writing a song.

_There's a storm coming up__  
__and I gotta prepare myself.__  
__'Cause this feeling's__  
__getting stronger everyday.___

_Something's creeping inside__  
__everything is about to change.__  
__Gotta face the fact__  
__that I can't walk away.___

_This is critical,__  
__and I'm feeling helpless.__  
__So hysterical, this can't be healthy.__  
__I can't eat or sleep__  
__when you're not with me.__  
__Baby, you're the air breathe.__  
__This is critical, yeah.__  
__So stuck on you.___

_Used to have everything figured out__  
__but its different now.__  
__When you came, you saw__  
__you conquered my heart.___

_It's your laugh and your smile;__  
__wanna stay for a little while.__  
__I don't wanna go,__  
__I just want you in my arms.___

_This is critical,__  
__and I'm feeling helpless.__  
__So hysterical, this can't be healthy.__  
__I can't eat or sleep__  
__when you're not with me.__  
__Baby, you're the air breathe.__  
__This is critical, yeah.__  
__So stuck on you.___

_Used to run and hide.__  
__Used to bend our love.__  
__But I can't escape this time.__  
__Oh no.___

_This is critical,__  
__I'm feeling helpless.__  
__So hysterical, this can't be healthy.__  
__I can't eat or sleep__  
__when you're not with me.__  
__You're the air breathe.__  
__This is critical, yeah.___

_Baby it's so critical, __critical__.__  
__It's so critical ,critical __  
__it's so critical, yeah and like you_

_Its so critical, critical_

_Its so critical, critical, yeah_

_So stuck on you_

Miley's POV

I was walking to my cabin when I heard Music coming from Nate's Cabin it didn't sound like the normal music Connect 3 play. I walked up to the door that was half open. I smiled when I saw Nate sitting there on his bed singing and playing the guitar.

_Used to run and hide.__  
__Used to bend our love.__  
__But I can't run away this time.__  
__Oh no.___

_This is critical,__  
__I'm feeling helpless.__  
__So hysterical, this can't be healthy.__  
__I can't eat or sleep__  
__when you're not with me.__  
__You're the air breath.__  
__This is critical, yeah.___

_Baby it's so critical, __critical__.__  
__It's so critical ,critical __  
__it's so critical, yeah and like you_

_Its so critical, critical_

_Its so critical, critical, yeah_

_So stuck on you_

I wondered who this song was about, it was deeper than their normal songs, not that I didn't like their normal songs. I stepped forward and tripped on a board that was sticking up from the porch and fell straight thru the door. I looked up to see Nate standing over me.

"Hi" I squeaked

"You okay?" He asked

"Yeah, by the way that song you were playing is really good"

"You were spying on me!" He noted

"No I just felt like falling thru your door head first" I said in a sarcastic voice

"So why were you, out of all people spying on me?" Nate asked

"Well I heard that song you were just singing and it seemed different" I told him "Good, different" I confirmed

He smiled at me and I blushed

"You know, you're cute when you blush" Nate commented with a smile, that comment just made me blush more

Nate's POV

Did I just say she was cute? Urghh I mean she's sexy that's all girls are hot and sexy. Not cute and beautiful to me, so what is happening now as soon as I saw her smile I melted inside and I knew that I needed to hold her in my arms.

I suddenly realized she was still on the floor, I held out my hand to offer her a help up which she accepted, when her hands touched I felt sparks shoot threw out my body, I pulled her up and our faces were an inch away I took the opportunity to lean down and kiss her. She deepened the kiss she was really getting in to it. She pulled my shirt over my head then we continued making out in the middle of the room until I pushed her against the wall earning an "Ompft" from Miley. I put my hand up her shirt and pulled it off. I looked down at her chest and smirked. I unclipped her bra and watched it fall to the ground. I looked up and her to find her watching me. She smirked and then looked down at the bludge coming through my pants. She pulled them down leaving me in just my boxers and muscle shirt and her in her sweats and underwear. She pulled off my muscle shirt and started tracing my abs with her cold fingers, I leant down and kissed her before moving down to her chest and began playing with 1 breast in my mouth while fumbling the other with my hand. I could hear her moan with pleasure, until I stopped and heard her whimper. I looked up and smirked wow I smirk alot "Baby I'm not done yet" I told her she smiled and I pulled her into a make out session and pushed her on to my bed. Half an hour later all the clothing had found its way off our bodies and we were tangled up in the bed sheets, side by side.

For once I didn't want her to go like, I tell all the others, I wanted her to stay here with me in my arms. We slowly drifted off into slumber in each other's arms.

Miley's POV

I woke up the next morning and felt muscular arms around me. I looked up and there he was looking straight at me, smiling yes smiling not smirking, weird. "Morning Beautiful" Nate whispered into my ear, not gonna lie but that gave me the chill's, I smiled at replied "Morning" "Want to go get some breakfast?" he asked. Fuck, Mitchie would be wondering where I am, and will kill me when she finds out I slept with Nate, the jerk, a very hot, cute jerk. Urghh what has Nate done to me? He must of seen my worried expression as he told me to go tell Mitchie that I fell asleep while we were talking. I thanked him and got up out of bed completely forgetting I was naked, until Nate whistled, I turned around and grabbed my clothes and went into the bathroom, I turned to him as I shut the door, to see him wink at me.

I walked out of the bathroom fully dressed in what I was wearing yesterday to find Nate fully dressed in some fresh clothes. "Well I'm going to go next door and change" I said as I walked to the door only to be stopped by a pair of arms being wrapped around my waist. "What, no goodbye kiss?" Nate asked. I leant up and gave him a peck on the lips and went out the door "Tease" He shouted.

I walked into my cabin only to come face to face with Mitchie.

"Miley, where have you been? You were out all night" Mitchie was starting to sound like my dad note I didn't say mum, there's something you don't know. My mum died when I was 6 and I still miss her every day, I wrote a song about her, it's called 'I Miss You' maybe I should tell Nate that. Oh right Mitchie is still waiting for a response.

"Sorry, I went to talk to Nate and we fell asleep talking" I replied shrugging my shoulders

"You're lying" stated Mitchie, Dam I hate how we've only known each other for 1 day and yet she can still read my like a book.

"No, I'm not" I lied again

"Hmm, OMG you slept with Nate!" she screamed, Fuck she's onto me, I tried not to blush but I felt the heat rising on the cheeks.

"OMG, OMG You slept with him" screamed Mitchie again I threw a pillow at her and she shut up, hehe my work is done.

"Okay, fine I did sleep with him, but only because I felt something when we were kissing, every time I'm near him I get butterflies" I stated finally giving up with the whole lying thing.

"Sounds like somebody is in love with a certain Grey Brother" Mitchie sang

I started picking out the clothes I was going to wear today, went into the bathroom to change and freshen up then walked out to see Mitchie waiting for an answer.

"What, me, love, pshh no" I replied "Well, let's go to breakfast" I said before she could say anything else about Me and Nate, I mean I don't even think we're going out, he just used me didn't he?

We got to the cafeteria and I immediately looked around for a certain curly haired teen, I spotted him and went over to him with Mitchie after we grabbed our food.

"Hey" I greeted him as I blushed and looked down

"Hey Mi, Mitchie" he greeted back, 'Mi' I like that it sounds like he's saying Mine. I smiled and looked up at him as I started eating.

"Mi, can I ask you something outside?" Nate questioned when we had all done eating

I smiled and nodded before getting up and walking out with him.

He turned to me and grabbed both my hands in his.

"Okay, so I've never really done this before but, Miley, will you uh be my uh girlfriend?" I nearly fainted when he asked me that. I smiled and replied "I'd love to be your girlfriend" he grinned and leant into kiss me, when we were interrupted by Brown, stupid Brown.

"Well, what seems to be going on here?" inquired Brown

"Uh, Umm" was all I managed to get out

"Just hanging out with my _girlfriend_" Nate emphasised the word girlfriend which made me smile.

"Girlfriend?" Asked Brown

"Yes, Girlfriend" Nate answered Brown before he pulled me away with him leaving Brown standing there.

"Why is it so hard to believe that I can have a girlfriend?" He asked me

"Probably because before you met me you only slept around with girls" I answered smirking.

"Uhh" He sighed defeated "Yeah your right"

"Im always right" I said before leaning up to kiss him.

**Okay So Im Looking for People who want to be included in this Story and Who would like to design outfits for each character. **

**I need 4 girls wo would like to be included in this story. Just Review and leave you interest along with.**

**Name: (This could be your name or the name you want for your character) **

**Description: (eg: Eyes,Hair,Height)**

**How you want your character to be: Bitchy/Slutty, Backstabber to Miley, Nerdy/Quiet or Friendly**

**I need 1 of each so it would help if you wouldn't all pick the same one. I dont think i'll get many answers so if only for people want to be in it, i will find a spot for all of you, if more people want to be included that would be awesome, I could fit you in this story or some other ones I will post here in the future.**

**I also Need someone who can create outfits for my characters (Girls/Guys) **

**Please Help**

**Danii **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the auditons :) I added 1 of the characters today...I already have a plan on whats going to happen with the other characters :) Sorry about all the lyrics in this chapter but mehh...the songs in this chapter are... Grey Brothers: Much Better-Jonas Brothers, Mitchie Torres: Me, Myself and Time- Demi Lovato, Aaliyah Shay: Bubbly- Colbie Caillat, Tess Tyler: Too Cool- Meaghan Martin and Miley Stewart: Cinderella-Cheetah Girls (yeahh cheetah girls lol i lovee this song :P ) Pleasee Revieww :) **

That Afternoon

I was getting ready for my hip hop class with Nate with Mitchie in my cabin, when I remembered I still hadn't told Mitchie that I was now Nate's Girlfriend, I smiled at the thought.

"What's got you all smiley" Mitchie asked

"Uhmm, well, remember when Nate asked me to go outside with him at breakfast?" I asked

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Well, he kinda, maybe asked me to be his girlfriend"

"AHHHHH" She screamed "What did you say!"

"I said yes!" I exclaimed jumping up and down

"OMG Miley and Nate sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-"

I interrupted her by throwing my pillow at her head

"Mitchie! Shut up he's next door" I said a little quieter.

"Yeah and?" she replied smirking

"He could hear you"

"MILEYS IN LOVE WITH NATE GREY!" Mitchie Shouted

He's so gonna hear that.

Nate's POV

I was just about to head off to my class when I heard somebody shout.

"MILEY'S IN LOVE WITH NATE GREY!"

I smiled as I heard that, I wonder if it was true.

I opened to door of my cabin and walked to the one next door _Miley's Cabin._

I walked up the steps leading to the door of her cabin and knocked on the door as I reached it.

The door opened I looked up and saw my girlfriend blushing furiously and Mitchie laughing in the background.

"Hey" she greeted

"Hey" I said before I leaned in and kissed her, I pulled back and smiled at her.

"Aww" I heard Mitchie comment from behind Miley

"So did you guys hear someone shout something before?" I asked smirking

"No, Why what did they say?" Miley asked quickly trying not to blush.

I smirked and replied "Oh Nothing"

Mitchie burst out laughing

"Okay that person who shouted was me" Mitchie admitted

"Yeah, so let's go to class" Miley said before pulling me out of the cabin with a laughing Mitchie following.

"Mi, are you performing at the Beachside Jam tomorrow?" I asked, I really want to her Miley sing.

"Uhmm, I've been working on a song, I might sing it at the Jam tomorrow" she smiled at me

"I can't wait to hear you sing" I said sincerely

"Yeah" she gulped, she seemed nervous

I was about to reply but I realized we were at the hip hop classroom. I sighed and walked inside, Miley followed.

"Okay, So were gonna carry on with what we were doing yesterday" I instructed as I went to turn on the music "and 1,2,3,4 go"

After Class

"Okay, good class everybody you can all go except Miley" I announced while smiling at Miley

Everyone left except Mitchie and Miley.

"Have fun you two" Mitchie smirked "Just remember Miley you have to practice for the Beachside Jam in 10 minutes" Mitchie smirked again as she walked out.

"What did I do wrong Mr Grey?" Smirked Miley

"Well Miss Stewart, I think you will need private Dance lessons" I smirked back

"So I will have to come and see you more?" she asked

"Mhmm" I replied before leaning down and kissing her passionately

Miley pulled away first and looked at me with a smile. I took her hands in mine and leant down do my mouth was by her ear and whispered "I'll pick you up at 7"

"Why?" she asked confused

"First date"

She looked up at me with a massive grin "I'll be ready, how should I dress?"

"Nothing to fancy" I replied "You better go and practice for tomorrow

"Yeah" she whispered and pecked my lips before she walked out.

I had a massive grin on my face and my next class walked in the door.

Miley's POV

I walked to the practice area and pulled out my sheet music as I handed it to the lady sitting behind the piano then I walked over to the microphone stand and grabbed the Microphone and waited for my queue to start singing.

That Night

"Mitchie, he's gonna be here any minute!" I was ready for my date with Nate and was just waiting for him to come and pick me up. I was wearing a grey dress which stopped a few inches above my knees a black cardigan and black heels with a few black bracelets with my hair down and straightened and a bit of natural looking make up and my favourite cherry lip-gloss. (Outfit in Profile)

There was a knock at my door, I squealed and opened the door, there stood Nate looking Hot, he was wearing a grey shirt, black jeans and a black leather jacket (Outfit in profile). Trust us to match.

"Heyy" I said, hoping he doesn't notice that I'm nervous.

"Heyy, Mi you look beautiful" I blushed and looked down.

"Now Mr, I want her home no later then 11" stated Mitchie trying to sound like my father. I giggled then Nate replied "Haha, very funny Mitchie" he then looked at me "You ready?" he asked, I nodded and said bye to Mitchie before heading out the door with my hand entwined with Nate's.

"Where are we going?" I asked, I didn't know we could even leave the Camp.

"It's a surprise" he replied grinning. We eventually came up to a limo. I looked up shocked.

"A Limo, were going in a Limo?" What? I'm excited, I've never been in a Limo before.

"Yep" he replied while opening the limo door for me

"Thanks" I replied as I climbed in.

20 minutes later we arrived at a small Italian restaurant that over looked the beach.

"Wow Nate its beautiful" I commented

"So are you"

"Wow Nate that was cheesy" I laughed

"But true"

We walked up to the door hand in hand and he opened it letting me go in first.

"Hi, do you have a booking?" Asked the waitress

"Its under Grey" replied Nate

"Right this way Mr Grey" The waitress showed us to our table which was in a secluded area at the back, away from all the other people eating.

"Thankyou" I replied politely

Nate pulled out my chair for me to sit down. Wow he's being a gentleman tonight.

After we ordered we talked about the Beachside Jam tomorrow turns out Shane and Jason are coming tomorrow to perform with Nate. He won't tell me what song they are singing. All he said is that its a new song.

Soon after the food came and we ate in a comfortable silence.

"Want to go for a walk on the beach?" He asked after we he after much arguing from me played for our food.

"Sure" I replied as I took of my heels

"He grabbed my free hand and entwined our fingers. I rested my head on his shoulder and smiled, life couldn't get any better.

Suddenly I felt myself getting lifted up "NATE PUT ME DOWN!" I dropped my heels on the sand.

He began walking towards the water laughing.

"Whatever you say Mi" He dropped me and I felt myself going underwater, I resurfaced.

"NATE!"

Nate was just standing there in front of me laughing

"That was not funny!" I replied while splashing him

"You will pay for that" He laughed and we began splashing each other.

"Alright, Miss Stewart I think we should be heading back" said Nate while picking me up, I gave up on making him put me down so I just let him carry me, he picked up mine and his shoes then carried me to the Limo.

I'm guessing I fell asleep on the ride back because I was woken up my Nate shaking me "Mi were back"

"Huh?" I asked still half asleep

"Mi, were back at Camp"

"Oh, Uh, Sorry"

"It's okay, let's get you back to your cabin"

I climbed out the Limo and walked back to my cabin with Nate.

* * *

We were standing in front of my cabin door kissing, well making out, Nates arms were on my waist and I was against the wall. We were so into it that we didn't notice Brown walk up until we heard someone clearing their throat. We pulled apart and look to the side.

"Having Fun?" Brown asked Smirking

Nate just had to give a smart ass reply "I was until you interrupted" Ha me too but I wouldn't say that out loud to Brown.

"Nate go back to your cabin and Miss Stewart go inside yours" ordered Brown

"Fine,Bye Mi" Nate replied before leaning down and giving me a peck on the lips.

I smiled "Bye" I walked inside my cabin to find Mitchie already asleep. I picked up my phone and quickly texted Nate.

_Tnx 4 2nite, I had Fun._

_Goodnight (:_

I quickly changed into my pjs, brushed my teeth and removed my makeup before climbing into bed. Checking my phone once more for the time : _11:45pm_

I really need sleep if I'm going to perform tomorrow, I heard that Tess Tyler is coming back and performing tomorrow, also heard from Mitchie that she's a real Bitch, Yippee can't wait!

My sarcastic thoughts were interrupted by the sound of my phone vibrating.

I picked it up, it was a message from Nate

_Im Glad U had Fun (: _

_I did 2 til Brown _

_Goodnite Beautiful x_

I smiled and placed my head on my pillow and quickly fell asleep.

I was woken up my alarm clock, We didn't have classes today because of the Beachside Jam. I was excited but nervous.

I got out of bed and went to change in to my distressed jeans and a white shirt adding accessories then pulling on my black converse, I brushed my hair, put on some make up and cleaned my teeth.

Mitchie had already gone to breakfast. I grabbed my phone and iPod then headed to breakfast. I was to busy humming along to my iPod I didn't notice where I was going, it wasn't long before I bumped into someone.

"OMG, im so sorry!" I apologised " I should of been paying attention to where I was walking"

"Its okay, I wasn't paying attention either" she laughing and introduced herself "I'm Aaliyah Shay" (A/N its pronounced Alea).

"Hey I'm Miley Stewart" I smiled this girl seemed Nice, she had Ruby Red straight hair and dark brown eyes, she was really pretty.

"Are you heading to breakfast?" she asked

"Yeah, you?" I answered

"Yeah"

"Well, you are kinda heading in the wrong direction" I stated "You want to sit with me and my Friends?"

"I am, Really? Sure id love to, I only arrived here last night, So I haven't made any friends yet and Im in a cabin alone" She explained

"Oh, so your alone in your cabin?"

"Yeah" she smiled sadly

"Well, do you want to move in with me and my friend? We have two spare beds" I asked, I really wanted to become friends with this girl, she seemed really nice.

"Really, you want me to move in?" She said excited

"Yeah of course"

"Okay" she replied happily

We arrived at the dining hall and walked in, we went and collected our breakfast than walked over to the table Mitchie was sitting at.

"Hey Mitch" I greeted happily when I arrived at her table

"Hey Miles and Uhmm who are you?" she asked. I than realized I hadn't introduced Aaliyah.

"Oh right sorry, Mitchie this is Aaliyah" I said as I place my tray on the table and sat down.

"Hey, Nice to meet you Aaliyah" greeted Mitchie

"You to Mitchie" Aaliyah replied

Aaliyah sat down just like I had and we all ate in silence until I remembered I hadn't told Mitchie that Aaliyah was moving in with us.

"Mitch, I said it would be okay for Aaliyah to move in with us because she is alone in her cabin, is that okay?"

"Yeah, totally, the more the merrier" she replied laughing

We all started talking until we were interrupted by someone placing their tray on our table on my right, I looked up and smiled, It was Nate.

Suddenly there was a scream from the left of me.

"OMG UR NATE GREY!" screamed Aaliyah

"Uh hey" he replied

"Hey Nate" I greeted

"Hey Mi" he said as he sat down, then leaned in and kissed me.

When we pulled away Aaliyah leant over and whispered to me " Your Nate Grey's Girlfriend?"

"Yep" I replied popping the 'P'

"Is he a good kisser" she asked smirking

"Oh shut up" I replied playfully nudging her

* * *

Everyone who was performing at the Beachside Jam was now warming up. I was in one part of the 'backstage area ,if it was even that it was just a part of the beach, doing my vocal warm ups, Mitchie was in another, Aaliyah in another and Nate was off somewhere waiting for his brothers to arrive.

I was nearly finished with my warm-ups when I felt two strong arms go around my waist, I turned around to find Nate with Shane and Jason behind him, I suddenly turned shy.

"Hey Beautiful, these are my brothers Shane and Jason" introduced Nate "Guy's this is Miley my girlfriend" he smiled at me and I blushed and looked down, suddenly finding my feet very interesting.

"Hey its nice to meet the girl that brought back the old Nate" spoke Shane

I laughed and looked up "He did it himself" I replied

"Okay enough about me" smirked Nate "We need to go to sound check and you need to get ready, good luck Mi" said Nate before he pecked my lips and walked off Shane and Jason following.

"To open our Beachside Jam please welcome THE GREY BROTHERS!" shouted Brown earning all the girls to scream from the audience.

"Hey guys, this is a new song I just wrote it's called 'Much Better' "announced Nate

Shane started singing..

_Get a rep for breakin' hearts  
Now I'm done with super stars  
And all the tears on her guitar  
I'm not bitter _

Now I see everything I'd ever need  
Is the girl in front of me  
She's much better

Then Nate, he looked at me while singing this..

_You, I wanna fight with you  
Tear up the sky with you  
You're much better  
You, I wanna fight with you  
Make up tonight with you  
You're much better_

Back to Shane..

_Now I've got some enemies  
And they're all friends suddenly  
BFF's eternally but I'm not bitter _

I believe that the road that people lead  
Helps you find the one you need  
You're much better

Then Nate, he looked at me again and winked.._  
_

_You, I wanna fight with you  
Tear up the sky with you  
You're much better, you're much better, girl  
You, I wanna fight with you  
Make up tonight with you  
You're much better, ooh, yeah_

Than one of the campers came on stage and started playing the saxophone, I laughed as Nate made a face at me.

You, I wanna fight with you  
Tear up the sky with you  
Oh, you're much better  
You, I wanna fight with you  
Make up tonight with you  
Oh, you're much better, you're much better, girl  
Ooh, yeah

You, you, I wanna fight with you, oh  
Much better  
You're much better, girl  
You, you, you  
Much better  
You, you, you

The whole audience were clapping and cheering, that song was amazing.

The Grey Brothers walked off stage and into the audience; Brown walked back on stage and announced the next Performer "Next up Mitchie Torres"

"WHOO GO MITCHIE" I exclaimed from the side of the stage.

She looked over at me and laughed.

"This next song, I wrote a while ago, it's called Me, Myself and Time' "

She sat down at the piano and started singing..

_I can make the rain stop if I wanna,  
Just by my attitude.  
I can take my laptop, record a soundtrack,  
And change a point-of-view.  
_

She stood up from the piano, Mic in hand and walked up to the front of the stage..

_I just entered this brand new world,  
And I'm so open hearted.  
I know I got a long way to go but I'm-  
I'm just getting started. _

I'm over my head  
And I know it, I know it.  
I'm doing my best  
Not to show it, to show it.  
Whatever it takes to be,  
What I was meant to be,  
I'm gonna try.  
Cause I'm living the dream  
And I know it, I know it  
I'm trying my best  
Not to blow it, to blow it  
And I know everything will be fine  
With me, myself, and time (and time, and time, time...)

I go where live takes me,  
But some days it makes me,  
Wanna change my direction.  
Sometimes it gets lonely,  
But I know that it's only,  
A matter of my perception.

I just entered this brand new world,  
And I'm so open hearted.  
I know I got a long way to go but I'm-  
I'm just getting started.

She was really rocking out on stage..

_I'm over my head  
And I know it, I know it.  
I'm doing my best  
Not to show it, to show it.  
Whatever it takes to be,  
What I was meant to be,  
I'm gonna try.  
Cause I'm living the dream  
And I know it, I know it  
I'm trying my best  
Not to blow it, to blow it  
And I know everything will be fine  
With me, myself, and time _

And baby, there's nothing like this moment.  
To just be real and let the truth be spoken.  
Whatever's broke I can make it unbroken.  
Turn the light in my head into something golden.  
If I just try,  
More love.  
If I just try.  
More love.  
Then I'll find, myself, in time.

I'm over my head  
And I know it, I know it.  
I'm doing my best  
Not to show it, to show it.  
Whatever it takes to be,  
What I was meant to be,  
I'm gonna try.

I'm over my head  
And I know it, I know it.  
I'm doing my best  
Not to show it, to show it.  
Whatever it takes to be,  
What I was meant to be,  
I'm gonna try.  
Cause I'm living the dream  
And I know it, I know it  
I'm trying my best  
Not to blow it, to blow it  
And I know everything will be fine  
With me, myself, and time

I'll find, myself, in time.  
I know, I'll find, myself, in time.

When Mitchie finished she thanked the audience that were cheering and clapping and walked off stage towards me.

"Mitchie that was awesome! You were Amazing!" I stated sincerely.

"Aww thanks girl" she replied while hugging me, once we pulled away from the hug we saw Tess Tyler walk on stage "Oh look, the wicked which of the west is on"

I laughed as I watched Tess start singing while doing a choreographed dance.

_I'm too cool for my dress  
These shades don't leave my head  
Everything you say is so irrelevant  
You follow and I lead  
You want to be like me  
But your just a wannabe  
love it or hate it _

I can't help the way I am  
Hope you don't misunderstand

Cause I'm too cool  
Yeah I'm too cool  
To know you  
Don't take it personal  
Don't get emotional  
You know it's the truth  
I'm too cool for you  
You think your hot but I'm sorry, you're not  
Exactly who you think you are  
Can't tell you what you haven't got  
When we walk into the room  
I'm too cool for you

Lucky I'm so nice  
Even I'm surprised  
You are still allowed to be in my crew  
Show you how it's done  
If you want to be someone  
Just watch me and you'll learn some

Me, myself, and I agree  
You'll never catch up with me

Cause I'm too cool  
Yeah I'm too cool  
To know you  
Don't take it personal  
Don't get emotional  
You know it's the truth  
I'm too cool for you  
You think your hot but I'm sorry, you're not  
Exactly who you think you are  
Can't tell you what you haven't got  
When we walk into the room  
I'm too cool for you

You see I'm all beauty, brains, and talents  
I got it all  
Well others have to try all their lives  
Still they never get the call  
That's the difference between you and me  
Obviously  
I'm a natural  
I'm the real deal

I can't help the way I am  
Hope you don't misunderstand

But I'm too cool  
Yeah I'm too cool  
To know you  
Don't take it personal  
Don't get emotional  
You know it's the truth  
I'm too cool for you

Too cool  
Yeah I'm too cool  
To know you  
Don't take it personal  
Don't get emotional  
You know it's the truth  
I'm too cool for you

Tess finished then walked off, she walked past me but then she saw Mitchie

"Well if it isn't little Miss Torres" sneered Tess. Wow bitch much.

"Back of Tess" hissed Mitchie

Tess walked away with her little possie behind her.

I looked up on stage and saw that Aaliyah was just starting performing.

"This is a song I wrote myself about a month ago its called "Bubbly" announced Aaliyah

She started Strumming her guitar then she started singing...

_I've been awake for a while now  
You've got me feelin' like a child now  
'Cause every time I see your bubbly face  
I get the tingles in a silly place __[Another version of the song says: "Under covers staying safe and warm"]__  
You give me feelings that I adore _

And it starts in my toes  
And I crinkle my nose  
Wherever it goes  
I always know  
That you make me smile  
Please stay for a while now  
Just take your time  
Wherever you go

The rain is falling on my window pane  
But we are hiding in a safer place  
Under covers staying dry and warm

And it starts in my toes  
And I crinkle my nose  
Wherever it goes  
I always know  
That you make me smile  
Please stay for a while now  
Just take your time  
Wherever you go

But what am I gonna say  
When you make me feel this way  
I just mmmmm

And they start in my toes  
Makes me crinkle my nose  
Wherever it goes  
I always know  
That you make me smile  
Please stay for a while now  
Just take your time  
Wherever you go

I've been asleep for a while now  
You tuck me in just like a child now  
'Cause every time you hold me in your arms  
I'm comfortable enough to feel your warmth

And it starts in my soul  
And I lose all control  
When you kiss my nose  
The feeling shows  
'cause you make me smile baby  
Just take your time now  
Holdin' me tight

Wherever wherever wherever you go  
Wherever wherever wherever you go

wherever you go  
I always know  
'Cause you make me smile  
Even just for a while

She was Amazing!

Then it hit me, I was next, I was performing next, Nate was finally going to hear me sing.

"And last but not least, Miley Stewart!" Brown introduced as I walked on stage.

I saw Nate standing with his brothers at the back of the audience. He looked at me and winked. I smiled and announced what song I was going to be singing " This song I wrote just before coming to Camp Rock, its called 'Cinderella'

I started singing at the side of the stage..

_When I was just a little girl__  
__My momma used to tuck me into bed  
and she'd read me a story  
It always was about a Princess in distress  
And how a guy would save her and end up with the glory_

_I'd lie in bed and think about the person that I want to be  
Then one day I realized the fairy tale life wasn't for me_

I walked to the centre of the stage and belted out the chorus...

_I don't wanna be like Cinderella  
Sittin' in a dark old dusty cellar  
Waiting for somebody, to come and set me free  
I don't wanna be like Snow White waiting  
For a handsome prince to come and save me  
On a horse of white, unless we're riding side by side  
Don't want to depend on no one else  
I'd rather rescue myself_

_Someday I'm gonna find someone who wants my soul, heart, and mind  
Who's not afraid to show that he loves me  
Somebody who will understand I'm happy just the way I am  
Don't need nobody taking care of me_

I looked at Nate who was already looking at me and I winked...

_I will be there for him just as strong as he will be there for me  
When I give myself then it has to got to be, an equal thing_

_I don't wanna be like Cinderella  
Sittin' in a dark old dusty cellar  
Waiting for somebody, to come and set me free  
I don't wanna be like Snow White waiting  
For a handsome prince to come and save me  
On a horse of white, unless we're riding side by side  
Don't want to depend on no one else  
I'd rather rescue myself_

_I can slay, my own dragons  
I can dream, my own dreams  
My knight in shining armour is me  
So I'm gonna set me free_

I was looking at Nate the entire time, I saw Shane nudge him and say something to him, he just grinned an replied..

_I don't wanna be like Cinderella  
Sittin' in a dark old dusty cellar  
Waiting for somebody, to come and set me free  
I don't wanna be like Snow White waiting  
For a handsome prince to come and save me  
On a horse of white, unless we're riding side by side  
Don't want to depend on no one else  
I'd rather rescue myself (Last Verse x3)_

I finished my song and looked up at Nate, he had a massive grin on his face and was looking at me. I thanked the audience.

**Did you like it? hahah pleasee review! I will update soon :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**(Im sorry its took so long 2 post, ive just been rlly busy with school work cuz its the end of the year, and then my internet hasn't been working... sorry it's short. Please Review)**

I walked off stage and over to Nate and his brothers.

"You were awesome Mi!" Nate exclaimed

"Yeah miley you were really good!" stated Jason and Shane

"Thanks" I mumbled

Nate suddenly pulled me behind one of the cabins that were on the beachside.

"We haven't gone public yet and I wanted to be able to do this without people taking pictures or selling gossip" Nate explained

"Do what?" I asked

"Congratulate you" Nate smirked before leaning in and capturing me in a passionate kiss, which soon turned out into a make out session, we continued making out with my arms around Nate's neck playing with his curls and his hands on my waist his thumbs tracing circles on my back, until we were interrupted.

"Nate, I can see your busy and all but I came to tell you that Mum and Dad are here and looking for you, and I'm pretty sure they don't want to find you like this" smirked Shane

"MUM AND DAD ARE HERE!" shouted Nate

Two adults then walked up to us.

"Yes we are hunny" replied the woman who I assume is Nate's mum.

I pulled my arms away from around Nate's neck when I remembered that we were still in that position and Nate moved his hands from my waist, but then pulled me into his side and rested his arm around my waist.

"Mum, Dad" Nate greeted

"Hello Nathanial" greeted Nate's Dad

"Who's this Nate? We told you not to use girls" asked Mrs Grey

"I'm not using her mum" Nate replied Yeah he inst I'm his girlfriend.

"Mum Dad this is my girlfriend Miley" Stated Nate. They both had shocked faces, which then turned into happy faces.

"Hi" I greeted quietly "It's nice to meet you"

"Its nice to meet you to Miley" Mrs Grey smiled

"Believe it or not but you're Nate's first girlfriend" Mrs Grey admitted

I looked at Nate shocked he blushed and looked down; I smiled at how cute he looked "Nate is that true?" I asked still not believing that I am his first girlfriend. I mean he's Nate Grey!

"Yes" he mumbled

"Aww, I'm flattered" I smiled as he looked up.

"Thanks for embarrassing me mum" said Nate

Later That Night

I walked into Nate's cabin with him after meeting his parents.

"Sorry about my parents" Nate apologised

"It's okay, they are really nice" I replied

"They are embarrassing!"He stated "Telling you, you're my first girlfriend"

I laughed. "Nate calm down, I'm flattered that you picked me to be your first girlfriend and the truth is you're my first boyfriend too" I admitted, looking down embarrassed

"Wow" Nate said shocked "I'm your first boyfriend?" He asked still shocked

"Yep" I replied blushing

"The guys at your school are weird"

"What why?" I asked now confused

"Because who wouldn't want to go out with a beautiful girl like you?" Nate replied as I blushed more and looked down

"Nate, that's so sweet" I replied still blushing

"It's true tho, you're beautiful Mi" Nate stated

"Well it's getting late, I should probably go before you brothers come back"

"Right they are staying here for a bit, I forgot. But I don't want you to go Mi" whined Nate

"I can't really stay if your brothers are coming" I replied, I wanted to stay to but his brothers wouldn't want me here.

"Please Mi, they really want to get to know you" he smiled

"Fine" I sighed defeated

"Awesome. Now come here" Nate said happily patting the empty space on the bed next to him. I sat down next to Nate and look over to him. He smiled and leaned down capturing me into a passionate kiss; I smiled into the kiss and kissed back using the same amount of passion.

Soon I was lying on Nate's bed with him on top of me making out, Nate slipped his hand up my shirt, and that was when I remembered Nate's brothers would be back any minute.

"Nate" I said between kisses.

"Mhmm" he replied while trailing kisses down my neck

"Your brothers could walk in any second" I told him

"And?" he asked, really he didn't know why this was bad

"I don't think they really want to walk in on us when we are like this"

"Wouldn't be the first time they have walked in on me like this" he smirked as he continued kissing down my neck until he found my sweet spot.

"Nate" I moaned as he sucked on my sweet spot

"Nate are yo- wow" Jason interrupted shocked to see us in that position.

I pushed Nate off of me, and then pulled up my shirt which Nate had pulled down earlier to get more access to my neck.

"Guys" Nate greeted sounding a tad annoyed that they interrupted

"Sorry to interrupt" smirked Shane

I was just sitting on the bed looking down embarrassed

"Hey Miley" greeted Jason and Shane

"Hey" I mumbled

"You don't have to be embarrassed Miley" began Shane "You are Nate's girlfriend"

I blushed and looked up as Nate sat down beside me and grabbed my hand, I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Jason did you just see that?" Shane began sarcastically

"I think I did Shane" Jason snickered

"Nate Grey just smiled!" Jason and Shane shouted

I burst out laughing; Nate just sat there glaring at his brothers.

"Haha very funny" said Nate

"Nate you gotta admit that was pretty funny" I smiled at him cutely


	5. SORRY!

**Im so sorry I was going to update a few days ago. Did you hear about the floods in Australia? Yeah well I live in Aus and my suberb was pretty much an Island, So i only used my laptop to charge my ipod because the power was out... It was a pretty hard few days... I really hope to update soon but i go back to school next week.. btw im okay.. my house didn't flood.. So SORRY! **

**LOVE Danielle**


End file.
